


Your Pizza Is Here

by YourDailyFabulous



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Adorable, Eventual Smut?, Gaster is related to skelebros, Homeless!Reader, Just fluff mostly, Multi, Nicknames, Reader is a girl, Reader is an artist, Skeleton Boyfriends, Undertale Frisk only, Undertale Skeletons in Heat, mute!Frisk, mute!reader - Freeform, pizza delivery, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourDailyFabulous/pseuds/YourDailyFabulous
Summary: A house of skeletons against a shy, mute girl who just wants to sell pizza.





	1. Skele Household

"Hey, y/n. Give me a hand please?" Your coworker, Maya asked with pleading eyes. You nod and grab the other pan from her left hand, quickly placing it onto the counter. The couple sitting a few feet away from you were staring.

 

You tried your hardest to avoid their piercing stares. Everyone treated you as if you were a freak. You used a nice and cozy sketchbook to write, or speak since you knew not everyone has learned sign language. You also drew in your free time in the park, just to look normal. It was hard to be normal in your case because of your throat injury and everyone knowing you were homeless. Well, all your coworkers and friends knew.

 

'I'm closing at 9.' You signed and Maya smiled softly. "I'll get going then. Have a nice weekend y/n!" You signed a quick 'you too' then watched her leave. 

 

"Hey (y/n), I know you usually work in the front and all, but could you deliver a pizza really quick?" Ryder placed a pizza gently into your hands. You glare at him playfully but accept the job anyway. Ryder was your best friend since childhood, and it still surprises you that the friendship has lasted for a long time. You had no complaints there though, he was the best.

 

You head out the back and use one of the cars the pizzeria had rented, with a GPS and all. You grab the ticket from the pizza bag and type in the address. You sucked at driving even though you had a car back in high school. Don't ask what happened to it. 

 

' _Wow._ ' You thought as you pulled up to your destination. It was a big, brick house with a ginormous driveway. The front steps were decorated with different colored bells; orange, cyan blue, cerulean blue, red, white and black. It was an odd choice of decor but it fit the house in an odd way. You rang the doorbell, the pizza burning the palm of your hand as you waited for someone to answer the door.

 

"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!" A short, energetic skeleton legitimately yanked the door open and grabbed the pizza from your hands, leaving you outside with no money. Welp.

 

"sorry about that. he just ate a few brownies." A taller skeleton greeted you, a lazy grin on his face. You would never understand why some humans hated monsters. They were so kind! You pulled out your sketchbook and pencil and wrote 'It's okay.' His first expression was realization. 

 

"don't worry, I understand sign language. im kind of friends with a kid that's mute." You would've squealed if you were able to. You were so glad that he said mute. Another rare person who doesn't treat you like a freak. He handed you $30. 

 

'Sir, the pizza is $20.' You signed, you didn't want to be dishonest and keep his money.

 

"oh, no. that's my tip! keep it." He smirked at you, making you blush lightly. What else would it be. You almost face palmed.

 

'Thank you.' You waved goodbye as you walked to the car. He was nice. You could hear the energetic skeleton shout, "COME ON BROTHER! THE OTHERS ARE COMING SOON." Oh. They were brothers. That's adorable!

 

When you returned to the pizza place, it was already 7:03 PM. Ryder was cleaning up tables and the couple from earlier was no longer there. Not a surprise. Ryder lifted his head and jumped, you stick your tongue out.

 

"You spooked the heebiejeebies out of me y/n." Yep, this is why he was your bestie.

 

'My apologies, dear sir.' You bowed mockingly.

 

"Do you want to get tickled?" He walked towards you slowly and dramatically and you backed away from him in playful fear.

 

'You wouldn't do that.' You signed nervously.

 

"Yeah," Ryder shrugged, "True." Wow, he was letting you go that easily? You loosened up but watched his every move as you walked into the kitchen. You two were the only ones left, but he'd be staying a bit longer to fix the oven. You were slightly jealous of Ryder's balance in life. 

 

You were about to leave when you crashed into another skeleton; a group of them. You immediately signed an apology, and that's when you noticed the familiar orange hoodie and the adorable little blue skeleton. 'Hi again!' You smiled at them and the short blue one ran up to you.

 

He got on his knees and clasped his hands together in a pleading sort of way. You glanced at Ryder who currently was laughing his ass off due to the skele in front of you. "DEAR HUMAN, I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR STEALING YOUR PIZZA BAG EARLIER, SO I SAVED A BROWNIE FOR YOU AS MY APOLOGY." Aw, he's too sweet!

 

'Thank you-' Uh. What's his name?

 

As if he read your mind he spoke, "OH, I'M BLUEBERRY! MY BROTHER IS ORANGE, WELL OBVIOUSLY HE'S ORANGE BUT THAT'S WHAT WE CALL HIM, THE TALL AND SPIKY ONE IS EDGE, THE RED MEAN LOOKING ONE IS... MEAN AND RED AND THOSE TWO ARE PAPYRUS AND SANS!"

 

You heard a group of hellos and one or two growls. 'It's nice to meet you all.' You smiled warmly and hugged Blueberry for the gift. You heard a small gasp but ignored it when he hugged you back.

 

"ORANGE, CAN SHE COME OVER FOR THE GAMMEEE?" Blueberry gave his brother his best puppy eyes. How could you resist that face? Orange agreed, stretching and yawning.

 

"i'll drive." Orange looked like he was waiting for something.

 

You then heard all five of them shout out "SHOTGUN!" Ohhhh. This was going to be a long ride. You waved goodbye to Ryder from the backseat window. The whole car trip was filled with bickering. They argued about who was making what for you, such as Papyrus making you spaghetti (how generous!) and Edge making you his lasagna (his brother told you he might poison it.) You decided to go with Papyrus' spaghetti since you didn't want to die tonight. 

 

Orange pulled up to the same brick house, and you were immediately showered with Papyrus' and Blueberry's kindness. "LADIES FIRST!" They said in unison. They glared at each other for a moment before extending a hand. You took both of them, your cheeks flushing a bit. Such gentlemen.

 

You waited patiently for Orange to unlock the door. Blueberry was still holding onto your hand but you didn't really mind. What's the worse he could possibly do? The door opened, revealing a bright space with colors similar to the bells on the front porch. In the kitchen there were 8 chairs; 6 chairs across from each other. They had names engraved in them. Then there were 2 seats at the end. One was named Gaster and the other was Guest. Gaster?

 

You say in the guest seat while Blueberry, Edge and Red sat down near you. "why don't you tell us your name?" Red grinned, showing off a gold tooth. You signed your name and Blueberry's eye lights turned into stars.

 

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL NAME! MWEHEHEH!" You flustered immediately, this skeleton was too pure. You see a number hover over Papyrus' head for a second in the corner of your eye but you ignore it.

 

"yeah." Red purred, "i suggest you start getting used to my name though since you'll be moan-" Red was smacked in the skull by his younger brother. You smile in amusement, also surprised that you weren't feeling offended by Red.

 

"SERVES YOU RIGHT, RED!" Blueberry stuck his tongue out. You hear Papyrus huff out a nyeh as he watches Blueberry chat with you.

 

"what's wrong, bro?" Sans walks up to his sibling. Papyrus frowns.

 

"BLUEBERRY SEEMS TO BE CAPTURING THE HUMAN'S HEART." The spaghetti lover gazed at you as you signed a response to Edge's question.

 

"nah. i know you can do it Paps."

 

"YOU THINK SO?" Papyrus tilts his read to the side like a lost puppy.

 

Sans smirks, "i know so."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go against Edge in Twister but it quickly turns into something else, and you see a less sour side of Red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the small support! I also have another story called "Cheeks Like Tomatoes" so if you're waiting for another chapter of this you should check that out :3

"AHA! YOU PEASANTS SHALL BOW-"

 

"score."

 

"W-WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Edge huffed and got up. He held his brother tightly in defeat. Red looked like he was suffocating. Orange smirked in triumph. Everyone was either tired or energetic, no in between. 

 

You stretch, 'I think we've had enough for one day.'

 

They all turned to you. Blueberry looked disappointed for a second but he was quickly back to his energetic self. 

 

"NONSENSE! WHY DON'T YOU GO AGAINST ME IN TWISTER? EVEN THOUGH YOU'D LOSE." You frowned. You were tired as it is and it was slightly unfair, since Edge had long legs. The only reason Orange won is because he cheated. You didn't know how, something to do with magic. 

 

'If you really want to.' You signed, giving them a worried smile. Sans and Papyrus had weird grins on their faces, it looked like they were up to something. Maybe they were going to help Black win against you, to make him feel better or something along those lines? 

 

Probably.

 

"how about seven minutes in heaven." Red drooled, particularly staring at you.

 

"NO!" Everyone said at the same time. You shivered in disgust. Red was really a pervert sometimes. You barely even knew him yet he was all over you.

 

"OKAY LETS START!!" Blueberry was munching on a brownie. Orange had an 'oh crap' look on his face and quickly dragged his brother to the bathroom. Safety precautions... You could imagine Blue running into you while you had your left leg up and your right arm down. That would be extremely painful.

 

"y/n first." Sans plopped onto the couch with a lazy smirk on his face but the mischievous glint in his eye lights was barely noticeable. You sighed, going onto the mat. Papyrus was spinning. Edge rolled his eyes. "LEFT ARM RED?" Papyrus turned his head to the side as if the angle would let him understand easier. So adorable. Sans was watching his younger sibling closely. You almost forgot their so called plan. Why was San' hand twitching?

 

Sighing again, you placed your left hand on a red circle, only to be lifted up in the air. What the?! It looked like everyone (except Sans and Papyrus) was about to scream something but Papyrus quickly cut everyone off.

 

"I'LL SAVE YOU HU- Y/N!" Papyrus ran to rescue your falling frame. It was unfortunate the ceiling was so tall. You squeezed your eyes shut, waiting for him to catch you.

 

That didn't happen.

 

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Blueberry came out of the bathroom and noticed the silence. Orange closely followed behind. Papyrus looked like he was about to cry and Sans looked extremely guilty. Edge was frowning, probably upset that he didn't get a turn in Twister.

 

Blue pushed through the small crowd of skeletons and he fell on his knees. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He sobbed, looking at your arm. Arms weren't supposed to be at that angle. What the actual hell. Red pushed the crying skele off to the side, picking up your fragile body and looking at his sibling and roommates.

 

"if you guys will just stare at her, i'll be helping her. cya." He was gone. 

 

Everyone turned to Sans and Papyrus. "ATTACK!!!!" The other 3 screamed. 

=================

You woke up only to see a familiar night stand. It was more like a drawer since it wasn't meant to be furniture. You blinked, adjusting to the warm, orange light shining above you. The rest of the room was dark. You felt something stiff on your left arm.

 

"you're awake?" You recognize that voice.

 

You nod, watching as Red emerges from the darkness casually.

 

'What happened?' You signed.

 

"Do you want me to lie to you or tell you the truth?" He asked, now sitting on the side of your bed. You shrugged.

 

Red took a deep breath. "sans... lifted you up. with his magic."

 

You frowned deeply, 'Why?' He broke eye contact with you.

 

"it's nothin' ta worry about, sweetheart. im sure he did it for his bro." You turn pink at his nickname, making him chuckle. You still didn't understand what "he did it for his bro" meant but you decided not to push the subject further.

 

'So... When do I get out?' He looked back at you again, playing with his phalanges nervously. 

 

"well... probably not in a while. not because of your arm, but because of your throat. didn't exactly tell me the reason but i don't mind. tell me when you're ready, i guess." Wow. Red was being genuinely nice. 

 

You smile at him, 'Thanks.' All you did was stare at each other for a few seconds. Were you really ready to tell someone how you got your injury, even though you just met them? No... Definitely not. He wouldn't understand. 

 

"no problem, sweetheart." 

 

You roll your eyes at the nickname, you'd have to get used to that. Suddenly, the nurse walks in with a clipboard clutched tightly against her arm and a pencil on her ear. "Hey y/n. You feeling a bit better?" She examines the scar on your neck gently. Red watches intently as if he was a tiger about to pounce on the nurse.

 

You only nod in response. The nurse turns to the intimidating skeleton, "Um sir... Would you mind-" you tap her shoulder and shake your head as if to say 'let him stay here.' You see Red smirk smugly.

 

"Okay." She looks down at her clipboard, "The doctor says that the surgeons have a plan for your injury. To fix it, I mean. Two cons though, it's pretty expensive and risky." The nurse pursed her lips.

 

'How much?' You sign. Maybe it was worth it?

 

"$4,200." Your eyes widened in shock. No way could you afford that! You were already sleeping under a bench at the park. Red barely looked surprised. Of course, he lived in a huge house with 5 other wealthy people. The nurse left, only telling you to call her if you needed her. You turned your head away from Red. He didn't need to see you cry.

 

You close your eyes, tears falling from your eyelashes like raindrops. You just wanted to speak again, to hear your own voice in the crowd of chatter. To be normal. Was that too much to ask? 

 

Red approached you, confusion clearly in his eye lights. "hey, what's wrong?" You wanted to say everything. Too bad you couldn't. Grabbing the small notepad and pen on your nightstand, you wrote something down and handed it to red.

 

He read it. 'I can't afford it.' There it was. The expression of pity. You waved your hand as if it was perfectly fine, wiping your tears harshly when the nurse peaked in. "Miss, you have visitors." Wonderful.

 

Papyrus was the first one to come through the door, Sans hiding behind his tall frame. You could see his odd pink bunny slippers. Following Papyrus was Blueberry, who immediately dashed to your side and wrapped his arms around you. You winced at the slight pain in your left arm, but nonetheless hugged him back. Edge scoffed at the sight while Orange just leaned back on the wall, smoking a cigarette.

 

The nurse poked through the door again, now talking to Orange. "No smoking please." Orange frowned a little before grinning, throwing the cigarette on the floor and crushing it with his shoe. The nurse huffed but didn't complain.

 

"HOW ARE YOU DOING??" Blue held your hands in concern. Wow, he sure was touchy. You didn't mind very much, though. Blue was pretty warm for a skeleton.

 

'Better.' You signed. 

 

"OK CAN WE GO NOW?!" Edge growled, tapping his foot impatiently. Wow, you could feel the love radiate from him. Papyrus walked up to you slowly, guilt present on his face. He kneeled down to your height. 

 

"IM SORRY! I JUST WANTEDTOGETTOKNOWYOUBETTERBUTBLUEBERRYKEPTHOGGINGYOUAND-" You shushed him with a pat on the cheek. What a dork. He flustered a bright orange. 

 

Your doctor, Mr. Gusmann bursted into the room with a big smile on his face. 

 

"Y/n, you're free to go in a day." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how twister works lol. Also if you see Black I mean edge I read too much 6s1m XD


	3. No Place Like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to leave the skeleton household.

You gave Papyrus and Blueberry a hug before leaving the car. They immediately shouted, "DON'T GO!" But you only gave them a small smile.

 

Then there was Sans. He had the same look of guilt and you were pretty sure he was sweating? You smiled at him reassuringly and signed, 'It's okay.' He hesitantly smiled back. 

 

It felt like you hadn't been in the park for years; even though it had only been two days. And in those two days you met group of six skeletons and one certain skeleton broke your left arm in attempts to steal your heart. Blue and Papyrus must be very competitive if they started to fight over a girl they just met.

 

You waved as you watched the car drive away, and you could hear Blue talking loudly. "PAPY! CAN WE INVITE HER AGAIN?"

 

The taller skeleton chuckled, "course' bro." You heard a squeal and then distant chatter. Your soul ached slightly; You haven't had that much fun in years.

 

"Hi, (y/n)!" Your favorite little toddler, Taylor waddled up to you adorably. Your heart swelled. It was too adorable!

 

You took out your- oh crud. You had left your sketchbook at Orange's house. You decided to grab a stick and write in the mud near your park bench.

 

"Very gud!" She threw her hands in the air, blue eyes sparkling with happiness. You made jazzy hands back.

 

Taylor's mother walked over to her daughter, greeting you with a warm grin. "Thanks for watching her shortly, (y/n)." 

 

You waved your hand as if to say, not a big deal. She nodded once again gratefully before rushing back to her picnic table and scolding Taylor for not eating her apple sauce. 

 

You sighed in content and sat back down on the bench. The wind tickled you softly as you took in the scene of the whole park. It was intimidating, seeing how big the place really was and how many trees there were. You laid there for a while. For some reason, your mind had wandered to the six skeletons. Then your mind wandered to the surgery...

 

Maybe Ryder could help?

 

Ryder was from a wealthy family, that's why you had great birthday gifts from him. You didn't exactly have a... place to put those gifts, so you let him keep them momentarily. You almost felt spoiled by Ryder. He was such a sweet guy. How could you make him pay for your surgery? That would probably be selfish, considering that talking surprisingly wasn't a necessity of life.

 

You gazed off to the pizza place. It was closed, of course, but you knew Ryder was probably in there waiting for your arrival. Every Sunday you both would meet up at no specific time. He always happened to be there. You crossed the street, looking both ways and hurrying. You could see a glimpse of Ryder and someone else through the gray windows. Once you were on the sidewalk, the bell above the door rung, and you immediately thought it was your best friend.

 

It wasn't?

 

A girl with red hair and familiar hazel eyes burst out the door cheerily. Your eyes narrowed. Kelsey? She turned her head towards your direction and her happy expression almost instantly turned into disgust. You held back the urge to slap her. "(y/n)... Isn't it nice to see you again." She said distastefully. This girl. 

 

You didn't respond, making her step closer with an almost threatening stance. Your shoulders visibly tensed and a small smirk formed on her face. "Cat got your-"

 

"hey buddy. i suggest you leave her alone... unless you wanna have a **_bad time_**." You recognized that voice. Sans?...

 

Kelsey turned around dramatically, almost towering over the short skeleton. Sans didn't look the least intimidated. For a moment, your attention was _drawn_  to the sketchbook in his hand. Your sketchbook! Your thoughts were interrupted by her annoying voice. "Hmm. Are you one of the _freaks_ y/n has befriended? Should've known, seeing as no other human likes her." She hissed. Ryder came outside of the pizzeria to witness the drama.

 

Everyone paused on the streets, whispering to others secretively while eyeing your situation. One of Sans' eye sockets were flaring a cyan blue and a pale yellow. Whatever he was doing or whatever he was about to do; you knew it was illegal. Monsters aren't allowed to use magic, in public at least. By now, cars occasionally stopped and took photos. You wanted to scream at everyone to stop looking, your cheeks flushed a bright pink from embarrassment. 

 

Ryder was spectating from the side, unsure. He didn't know what to do, he'd get in trouble if he got involved. Everyone's concentration the the scene soon broke when sirens wailed loudly. Kelsey had a mischievous smirk plastered on her face. Your fists were balled up in anger. _Someone had called the cops_. Of course she had to ruin everything. What was she doing here anyway?

 

A cop confronted you with a bored expression plastered on his face. You signed to Sans and he explained what happened to the officer. All he did was hum in response, while Kelsey had the nerve to scoff dramatically as if you were lying. 

 

After a few minutes, the cops left only giving Sans a warning. Kelsey walked away, passing by you and bumping into your shoulder purposely. You flinched. You saw Sans' eye flicker again. 'It's okay...' you signed. He smiled nervously.

 

"heh. sorry kid. i can get," He lifted your sketchbook with magic and held it out to you, " _carried away_." You snort at his pun, smiling. Did his grin get wider?

 

'So, what are you doing here so soon?' You questioned. The short skeleton seemed hesitant to speak at first. "uh, well. everyone wanted me to keep an eye on you." Sans stated quietly.

 

You stopped fidgeting with your notebook. Your heart almost stopped, your palms got sweaty, your eyes widened. Did they know...

 

"y/n... do you have a home to go to?" 

 

You clutched your sketchbook close to you and ran in a flurry of panic. You heard Sans saying something but you ignored it. Him and all the other skeletons knowing that you were literally broke was humiliating. You wondered what they would say behind your back. They'd probably make fun of you like all your other 'friends' in the past.

 

  
Tears threatened to escape. You could hear footsteps behind you. A dead end...

 

  
"h-hey kid, wait!" Sans called out, breathing heavily. You shortly pondered how a skeleton could even breathe before turning to face him. You braced for the insult, the feeling of isolation.

 

  
Nothing?

 

  
You didn't even realize you had closed your eyes in spite of fear. Sans inched closer to you, a look of confusion on his face. Your fingernails dug into your palms so deeply blood could have been drawn. "i was going to give you the option of... i dunno, staying with us temporarily?" His speech trailed off. You gazed at him in shock.

 

  
'Really, for sure?' You signed. Even though he had offered, you didn't want to be so hopeful. He nodded, smiling a little. You hesitantly smiled back, grabbing the hand you didn't even know he outreached. You both walked back to the household, talking about the full moon and making terrible puns. It was peaceful.

 

  
The familiar brick house came into view. You suddenly felt nervous. Sans patted your shoulder in reassurance. He looked at you and said, "welcome home, bud."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of myself, I actually updated. I forgot to tell you guys XD I have a tumblr! I'm too lazy to put a link but just search up ayyitsenz. :3


End file.
